


One Day At A Time

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Romance, F/M, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Free Time Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda ponders love and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



_Why did we fall in love with each other?_

I know why I fell in love with her. I saw her kindness and altruism and desire to save others when she worked with me and others at the hospital, but I don’t know why she would reciprocate my feelings. 

 

_I’m leaving today, which is the last day I will ever see her, if everything goes correctly. It’s bittersweet… but then again, so is every significant moment of my life_

I will not let another innocent person get swept up into the chaos of my life. I don’t want to cause her death with my existence, just like I did to my parents and my dog and everyone else on that plane… 

 

_She is a bright flame of hope, and I am the moth that found her. Yet she doesn’t hate me and thinks she’s worse than me, while she saves people and I kill them._

 

“…um, Komaeda, I… want to tell you something!” she exclaims, pulling me out of my thoughts as she shoves a cake into my hands. It’s small and looks a bit squished, but she was kind enough to make me one while I’ve done nothing for her… 

 

“Thank you, Tsumiki. It was nice meeting you…” 

 

_I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I don’t want you to die, which is why you can’t see me again… but that’s just going to hurt her, no matter how nicely I say it, and she already thinks so lowly of herself that I don’t want to make it worse._

 

“…I know that I’m not supposed to do this, and it’s okay if you hate me for doing this, but could I come with you while you go home?” she asks, and I’d love to spend more time with her, in the apartment that I bought with the lottery money…. 

 

“Why?” I blurt out, and I should’ve told her no…

 

“…some kids broke into mine and vandalized it… and, I… want to take care of you and love you for a while, Komaeda, so can I please stay with you?” she asks, and I can’t deny her ardent request… 

 

“Yes, you can, Tsumiki.” 

 

I leave the hospital with one hand in hers and the other holding a cake, and there’s a part of me wondering if it’s wrong to feel so happy right now. 

 

_I guess… we’ll just have to wait and see and hope it all works out for us._

_But I suppose that I can be happy today._


End file.
